To Get Her in Spring
by Sachi Kameko
Summary: Ogawa Harumi is a fragile and sickly girl. Despite that she's made it her goal to become a hero that can help and protect others. [Todoroki x OC x Bakugou]
1. Chapter 1

One of the many wonders of Spring is that without it, and without the absence brought upon by the cooler months, many would neglect to appreciate its beauty. The majesty of Spring is simply the return of what has been absent. The heralding of Spring is the first peaks of green grass; that brilliant shade of green that soon grows to carpet the earth. Then the trees, warmed by new sunlight and crisp rain, unfurl their greenery until the last, late trees unfold their leaves and bridge the seasons into Summer.

With Spring comes the blooming of flowers. Each bloom is beautiful in its own right, decorating nature with a stroke or splash of color. The brilliant beauty and gentle fragrance defies description. It's almost sad when the petals fade and cascade downwards, like some other-worldly snow, to carpet the grass below.

During the morning time, as the sun ascends the sky, Spring is announced with a symphony of birds. The musical orchestra sounding with the wind in the trees, the flutter of wings, and the call of birds, twittering and chattering.

It is the sense of smell that is most subtly touched by Spring. However, it is the memory of its scent that lingers. The scent of Spring is that of the fresh air as the morning wind brushes by. The night rain shower leaves a rich, pungent smell of wetness, but now the dawn breeze carries the scent of morning dew. This new life, this image of Spring, brings about a reminder of long dormant pleasure.

On this day, in mid March, the picture of Spring is accompanied with the sound of sandals flopping against the sun-warmed dirt, the blue of a young girl's yukata, rosy cheeks, and the scent of fresh linens as the wind brushed through seafoam green hair. Her breath escaped her in short pants as she ran forward, as fast as her little legs would allow. Arms stretched outward and small fingers spread wide, she reached for the object that managed to capture her attention, a round red ball. Clumsily, every time it seemed to be within her reach, she would accidentally kick it away.

She huffed in frustration, petal pink lips pouting and brows furrowing on her tiny forehead. She tried again, this time she approached slowly, arms spread as if to catch it in a hug. Her pout quickly melted into a smile as she ebbed closer to the object of her desire. Just as she was about to finally hug it tight in her arms, it vanished before her eyes.

Brows once again furrowing, lips pursing back into a pout, she looked up at the offender. Big eyes met the sight of two boys, both much older than she. One boy had dark hair and ears that were pointed abnormally. The other boy, with light colored hair and horns on his head, held her ball tight in his hands.

"May I please have my ball back?" Her voice was soft as she lifted her tiny hands to reach what was now raised far above her head.

"No way!" One of the boys grinned, bouncing the ball in front of her. "It belongs to us now!"

For a moment, all she could manage was to stand on her toes and jump for her ball as much as her sandal clad feet would allow. It seemed so close, but still so far away. Soon, disheartened, she lowered her arms, tiny fists clenching at the sleeves of her yukata while she bowed her tiny head.

"But it's mine…" She mumbled.

Hardly a second passed by when she suddenly found herself on the ground. Her shoulder hurt from being pushed while her wrist stung from catching her fall. Big, seafoam green eyes stared up at her two assailants as they welled up with tears.

"Can't you hear?" One of the boys scowled, crossing his arms over his chest with an air of superiority. "It's ours now!"

The little girl sniffled softly, lower lip beginning to quiver. "But…"

"Fine! You want it back so bad?" The boy with her ball in hand, clenched it tight as he raised it above his head. "You can have it back!"

A small gasp escaped her at the threat; she squeezed her eyes shut in fear as she waited for the impact. She waited for an impact that never came, and when she hesitantly opened her eyes, she was astonished to see someone standing before her with her red ball caught in his tiny hands.

His back faced her, so she couldn't see his face, but she noted his unkempt, blond hair and bright red backpack. He seemed to be about her age and just as small as her, if not a tad bigger. She felt joy at the sight of her unknown savior, but fear still lingered in the pit of her tummy. If he was just as small as her, her two tormentors were still just as big.

"What are you doing?!" The little boy was loud, his confident voice sufficient in spooking a nearby pair of birds, prompting them to fly away.

"Who are you?!" One of the boys pointed at the newcomer. "Mind your own business!"

"I don't have to listen to someone as weak as you!"

The girl was astonished. She couldn't wrap her head around how a boy of her age could speak to two older kids so confidently. Clumsily, she stood, legs still shaking from the fright she got from her two aggressors. Seeing how the two older kids seemed to forget about her, the little girl used the opportunity to stumble away, hiding herself behind a nearby tree.

None seemed to notice her there. Small fists balled against the rough bark, nearly giving herself splinters, but she paid no mind. With wide eyes, she observed as the young boy with unruly blond hair fought with the two kids that bullied her. Their verbal battle quickly turned physical. Often she'd gasp or avert her eyes, but ultimately her legs remained rooted to that spot behind a tree. She looked on with amazement at the battle, silently cheering on the little boy that dared to come to her rescue.

From the eyes of this little girl, the battle carried on endlessly, but in reality it ended just as quickly as it had started.

"We'll remember this tomorrow!" One of the older boys had shouted as they ran away, beaten and bruised.

"You were the ones who started it…" The boy with spiky blond hair shook his little fist at the retreating bullies.

From where she stood, the little girl watched how the boy's small frame began to tremble ever so; he was just as beaten and bruised as those bullies had been. She could just barely make out the tears in his eyes as he rubbed the back of his fist against his nose. Hesitantly, she took a small step toward him, intending to console him and thank him, but stopped upon seeing three other little boys beat her to it. One had wings, another had oddly long fingers, and the other sported an unkempt head of curls.

"Whoa!" A little boy with long fingers exclaimed. "You won in a fight against two fourth-graders!"

"The number one, most coolest hero"-the boy with wild, spiky hair sniffed away his unshed tears-"always wins in the end."

He looked at his companions, frown slowly twitching upward into a confident grin. The little girl looked on in wonder, small fists clenching at the sleeve of her yukata ever so. Wow, was the word on her lips that never escaped, too awestruck to speak. In that moment, the small child felt her body quiver with a kind of excitement she'd never felt before. Casting one more look at the boy who saved her, she turned and ran away. Her small legs carried her faster and farther than she ever believed they could. The butterflies in her stomach were reminiscent of the butterflies that sprouted from their cocoons to welcome Spring. Her breath escaped in short pants, excitement shortening her breath. She often stumbled and would fall to her knees, but none of it phased her. It seemed like no time at all before she saw her home come into view. There, at the entryway, stood her mother with a less than pleased expression etched onto the features of her face. However, she paid no mind, rushing up to the waiting woman and clinging to her leg.

"Young lady!" Her mother's voice was reproachful. "Where have you been? And why are you covered in dirt?!"

Eyes filled with worry, the child's mother stared down at her as her tiny fists bunched up the fabric of her robes. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Gazing down at her child, the mother took in her short pixie hair, which curled cutely just below her ears, and her big eyes that regarded her with wonder, both tinted the color of the sea. The worry that reflected in her eyes seemed completely lost on the child and slowly, despite herself, the mother's furrowed brow began to smooth, her eyes soften, and a smile settled on her lips.

She let out a hopeless sigh. "Yes, sweetie?"

"When I grow up," even during the middle of the day, the little girl's eyes reflected the stars. "I wanna be a hero!"

On this day, in mid March, the start of Spring brings new beginnings.

* * *

A/N: Ah, beginnings are always the hardest to write! Starting this gave me a bit of trouble...

Well, I feel that I should explain the title!

The title is (of course) "To Get Her in Spring". It's a play on words. When trying to come up with a name for this story, I remembered how when I was in Kindergarten, I had a tough time spelling the word 'together'. During the middle of a spelling test I started crying because I didn't know how to spell it, so when my friend asked why I was crying and I told her why, she spelled the word for me. Well, someone in my class overheard our conversation and told the teacher that I was cheating. Naturally, I got in trouble! xD

My mom wasn't too happy, either. But, when I told her I didn't know how to spell 'together' she told me: "It's a mix of three words you already know how to spell: to, get, and her." Of course, I felt like an idiot, because when she put it that way it seemed so obvious! :P

All that being said, the title is officially "To Get Her in Spring", but it can also be read as "Together in Spring".

Well, there's my little tidbit for the day! xD

I also feel the need to mention that I intend to make this a bit of a slow burn. I don't really know how it's going to progress, but I'm not a huge fan of forced romantic plot lines or "love at first sight" type stories. I don't know...we'll see how it goes! I'll also try really hard to keep the integrity of the original My Hero Academia story. I'm not a huge fan of when OCs steal the spotlight, so to speak, from the main characters. Every story has moments that's crucial for a character's development, so I'll try not to impede on those moments.

...I hope all of this is making sense... ;;

For now, I'll be rating the story as T, but depending on how the story progresses it may eventually go to M, so keep that in mind.

Anyway, I'll leave it at that for now! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you think! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or if there's anything I can improve on! I love to read what you all have to say!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**To the esteemed families of our students:**

 **U.A. High School would like to address any concerns you may have in regards to recent events at our off campus site, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (USJ). The Hero Course class 1-A, was involved in a rescue practice training and became involved in the incident. The faculty as well as the students demonstrated immeasurable courage and bravery to keep the situation as controlled as possible. As a result of this incident, two teachers and one first year student sustained notable injuries.**

 **First and foremost, we understand the concern for the safety of the students for the remainder of their time here. We also understand the implications and repercussions this situation has brought in regards to the trust of the people. We are, after all, an entity that trains the future defenders of their security.**

 **Secondly, we would like to assure you that we are launching a full-scale investigation into this incident. We are also taking the necessary measures to renovate our security system. Although unforeseen, we look upon this threat seriously and are taking any and all precautions to insure such an unfortunate occurrence does not happen again. U.A. High is dedicated to the safety and upbringing of our young heroes in training.**

 **We apologize for having worried the families of the first year students, but we hope to continue counting on your trust and support.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Hero Class 1-A homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta**

…

It was a letter that had been sent to the parents and families of every student that attended U.A. High School. It had been printed on white, pristine paper and, with a tri-fold, enclosed in an envelope that was just as white and just as pristine. It had been closed with a red, wax seal that was stamped with the U.A. emblem. The perfectly folded, creased, and glued envelope _was_ pristine, because it no longer _is_. Now, it lay on a kitchen table, beside a letter opener, with a jagged gash cut along the top. The letter that had once resided within the envelope is now held delicately between long, feminine fingers.

The owner of said fingers gazed down at the jumble of black letters that created an assortment of words, and a collection of sentences that formed a list of paragraphs, until the owner had read the entirety of that tri-folded letter. Again and again, that letter was read over and over until the contents had practically been memorized by heart. It was to be read again until the sound of shuffling and the soft thud of footsteps against the floor swayed the reader from their thoughts. The owner of those delicate fingers, the reader of that tri-fold letter, lifted their gaze from that white, pristine paper to instead regard the one who broke the silence of the room.

The intruder, a young girl, stood at the entryway of the kitchen. Her hair, colored like that of the sea, stopped above her shoulders, each strand cascading from the root like soft waves. Fresh-faced and pink-cheeked with a fair complexion, rosebud lips parted with interest as her seafoam eyes regarded the reader in turn. The young girl seemed to be looking in a mirror, albeit one that reflected an image of her in the years to come.

An older woman sat before her, back fixed in an upward, almost rigid posture. Flowing blue hair reached down to the middle of her back, contouring the edges of her thin shoulders until it almost blended into her blue robes. Her expression was stiff, thin lips set in a dead line while deep blue, hollow eyes regarded the young girl with an air of discontentment. On the woman's slender face there rest no wrinkles with the exception of those that were etched onto the corners of her lips; laugh lines that remain from some time ago. Her complexion was pale, so much so that it only barely contrast the paper that rested between her bony fingers. She was frail, almost sickly, and her fingers seemed like nothing more than twigs, as if they would break at any moment.

"I'm against this." The older woman spoke with an air of dignity, voice crisp and matter-of-fact.

"You already said I could go." The young girl's plush lips pulled downward into a soft frown, brow furrowing into only the slightest crease. Almost nervously, her hands clenched and unclenched around the straps of her backpack.

Lifting her gaze back to the girl, the woman regarded her carefully, sunken eyes scanning her from head to toe. The younger girl was garbed for success, giving her an appearance of confidence. However, she still shifted her weight from one leg to the other under the weight of the older woman's gaze.

Returning her deep blue eyes to the letter, the woman waved her hand dismissively. "If any such incident occurs again, it will be over."

A smile quickly found its way to the features of the girl's face; something was better than nothing, she supposed. Quickly, she ran to the older woman, placing a light kiss upon her hollow cheeks. She didn't stay for long, however, knowing the woman may change her mind at any moment.

"Goodbye, Mother!" And she was gone, out the door like a shooting star.

The older woman, the young girl's mother, watched her leave almost indignantly. Slow and unsteady, she lifted her person from the chair she rested, moving to gaze out a nearby window. From there, she watched as the young girl drifted farther and farther away, like a receding wave. Letter still held between her bony, twig-like fingers, she cast it one more hard glance.

The white, tri-fold letter _was_ pristine, because it no longer _is_. Now, it lay as a crumpled mess upon the kitchen floor.

…

Smooth steps glided against the concrete below, unhurried and evenly paced as if there was not a care in the world. Sepia shoes transitioned into black stockings that clung to slender legs. A stripe of fair skin peaked between the end of the black stockings and the start of an evergreen skirt that billowed with the steady breeze. A grey blazer, which overlay a crisp white shirt and a candy red tie; an outfit that easily distinguished itself as a school uniform. The attire was smart and kept, the only flaw being the straps of a backpack resting on narrow shoulders, wrinkling the fabric of the blazer underneath. The school bag was an umber leather, expensive, and embroidered along the top with the letters O.H.: Ogawa Harumi.

Up until this year, she had been homeschooled. For years, she had begged her parents (more specifically, her mother) to let her venture out, but she'd always been met with rejection. Still, she never relented. Year after year, month after month, week after week, and day after day she raised the subject until her mother's firm decision finally yielded. Finally, she was going to school, a _real_ school.

Harumi took in a deep breath, chest swelling with pride. The excitement in the pit of her stomach took the form of little butterflies, threatening to burst from their confinement. It was a feeling reminiscent of the Spring air surrounding her.

Against her cheeks, the sun's rays were hot. They beat down on her from above relentlessly as any Spring heatwave would. Sweat trickled down her brow and wisps of hair stuck to the contours of her face. It almost felt like Summer. Her only solace was the crisp Spring breeze. It came out of nowhere and caressed her delicate skin.

She shivered at the delightful onslaught of hot and cold, the sensation gently racking up her spine as she made her commute from home to school. Gingerly, she lifted her hand to dab away the beads of sweat that collected on her brow. Her skin felt sticky to the back of her hand, moist and uncomfortable, but she paid no mind. Instead, a gentle smile tugged at the corners of her lips as her hand returned to clench the straps of her backpack.

Today, Harumi decided to commute through the park. Not necessarily because it was a shortcut, but because she wanted to enjoy her first commute to school; she wanted to engrave every detail into her mind. Soon, smoothly paved concrete turned into uneven terrain coated in blades of grass. Buildings turned to trees and the bustling street turned into a serene pond.

Confident stride slowly easing to a stop, a gentle smile on her face, the amiable girl allowed herself to be distracted by the placid waters. She knelt down, crystal eyes observing the fish that sway beneath the surface of the lake. They almost seemed to be staring at her, round beady eyes gazing at her with curiosity. A small chuckle fell from Harumi's lips at the sight, hand reaching down as if to touch them only to draw back when they splashed away.

The action disturbed the once still water, ripples flowing outward and distorting her reflection. She could just barely make out vague color spots and outlines that made up her reflection, but even that eventually began to warp. Her seafoam hair turned blonde and her fair skin seemed to tan. Even the hues and shades of her uniform began to contort into something it was not.

Curious eyes lifted from the reflection to catch sight of the one responsible for changing the image on the lake.

Sitting on a bench before her was a man whose hair was blonde and messy and skin was tanned just so. His eyes were sunken and overshadowed, trained downward in thought. He was a skeleton of a man, and the suit that hung off of his slim form only emphasized that. His elbows rested on his knees as he hunched forward, fingers laced together. Eyes alight with curiosity, Harumi watched him.

He wrung his fingers together and mumbled incoherently to himself. Occasionally, he would cease his whispers to cough into his fist or even rub soothingly at his side. The man was so transfixed in his thoughts he didn't notice her presence. He didn't notice when she stood and shortened the distance between them. He also didn't notice when she sat beside him. He did, however, notice when her hand reached out to touch his hollowed cheek.

Wide surprised eyes turned to meet her own wide curious ones.

"Uh…"

"Are you okay?"

To say the least, he was at a loss for words. The man stared at the girl, whose face began to contort with worry, the expression of surprise never leaving him.

"I'm fine?"

"You looked worried about something." Harumi nodded as if to confirm her own words. "Yeah… You seem troubled."

The man continued to stare at her, surprise melting into perplexity. A girl he had never met before approached him (and touched him, no less) because he _seemed troubled_? Involuntarily, a chuckle left his skeletal lips; a sound that quickly evolved into a hearty laugh. It didn't last, however, for his laughs soon turned into a series of violent coughs.

"You were concerned over something like that?" He managed once his coughs subsided. "No need to worry about me, young lady."

"Of course I need to worry!" Her response was quick, unhesitant. "What kind of hero would I be if I didn't worry about a troubled civilian?"

"A hero?"

She laughed sheepishly. "Well, hero in training."

The man hummed, nodding his head in understanding whilst a proud look settled onto the features of his face. "It's always nice to see aspiring young heroes-in-training!" The older male laughed again, softer this time, and followed merely by a few rough clearings of his throat. Gently, he rubbed at his chest, for a moment reverting back to his incoherent mumbles. It was then, however, that he noticed something about the kind girl he hadn't before. "Isn't that the U.A. uniform?"

Harumi's lips stretched into a coy smile, yet her face shone with pride. "Today's my first day!"

His brow furrowed, a harsh line creasing above the bridge of his nose as he glanced down at his watch. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

The words that fell from his mouth were a stark realization. She had undoubtedly lost track of time, and when she peered over to the man's watch, sure enough she was late. The first bell was due to ring at any moment and she was still a fair distance from the school.

Hastily, she stood, bowing to the older male. "Bye, Mister!" She said, waving a farewell as she made a quick getaway.

The man watched her leave, a small chuckle leaving him, followed by a heavy cough. "A new student, huh?"

…

"You're late." Aizawa drawled, looking down the bridge of his nose at the young girl.

"I apologize, teacher."

A muttered apology left her, but her eyes reflected something else entirely. Harumi's eyes filled with interest as she peered at the taller male. From head to torso, Aizawa was wrapped in bandages. His arms were wrapped in a fixed position across his chest, and of his face only his hair and eyes were visible. Brazenly, she reached out to touch the rough gauze that shrouded his face. She was met with rejection, however, when he turned away towards the door that was located near them; the door to the famed class 1-A.

"Whatever, just wait out here until I call you inside." Aizawa said, voice muffled behind his bandages. He fumbled with the door, grumbling under his breath until he managed to force it open with his foot.

Watching his back retreat into the room, Harumi clenched at the straps of her backpack nervously. From where she stood she could clearly make out the chatter of her future classmates. They were loud and rambunctious, but settled at the presence of the teacher.

"I have an announcement." Aizawa's voice reached her ears. "From today on, there will be a new student in this class."

"A new student?"

"But the school year has already begun! Wouldn't it go against the school's reputation to have a student start late?"

Harumi's heart seemed to find refuge in her throat; she swallowed thickly.

"She's a recommended student." The muffled voice of the teacher hushed the class of students. "However, due to extenuating circumstances"-he drawled, lazily prolonging his words-"she has been unable to attend class until now."

"Extenuating circumstances?"

"A recommended student? Like Yaoyorozu and Todoroki?"

"A girl?"

"I hope she's hot."

The last comment was followed by a dull smacking noise, and Harumi found herself chuckling despite her nerves.

"Enough." A low growl reached her ears and the class was silent once more. "We have a lot to discuss today so hurry up and introduce yourself."

Taking that as her cue to enter, Harumi eased through the parted doors before sliding them shut behind her. Making her way to the front of the class, her eyes were trained on the ground until she stood in front of the podium. Folding her hands in front of her and leaning forward, she bowed to the class. When she lifted herself, there were twenty pairs of eyes gazing at her in awe.

"Ogawa Harumi," she introduced, voice smooth and only loud enough to be caught by those who listened. "I am happy to be here." Her introduction was finished with a humble smile upon her rosebud lips. The class observed her well, noting her proper posture and fair, unmarred skin. All in all, her demeanor struck them as privileged.

"Hurry up and get to your seat." Aizawa ordered, referring to the only empty seat in the room. It was located in the very back, the 21st seat; he began only when she was seated. "Now, I have one more announcement. The incident at USJ is over, but the battle hasn't _really_ ended for you yet."

Once again, the class became boisterous. Some were questioning, others were worried, but following the events of USJ, all reactions were understandable. Harumi's hands clenched and unclenched under the cover of her desk, anxiously awaiting Aizawa's next words.

"U.A.'s Sports Festival is approaching!" Aizawa's voice drowned out the chatter with ease. "With this event, you will have the opportunity to show your skill in front of pro heroes, and potentially be scouted by them. Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity.

"Time is limited." He gazed at the faces of his students. "If you expect to go pro, then that path will open at his event. One chance a year with a total of just three chances. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this event.

"Now, Ogawa," the energy of the class shifted as the attention focused on the new student, whose seat was located directly behind Yaoyorozu. "Today is your first day, and unlike the rest of the class, you were absent during the USJ incident. In terms of combat experience, that automatically puts you at the very bottom. You're the one that has the most catching up to do.

"As for the rest of you," it felt like endless seconds for the class's attention to shift back to their homeroom teacher. "The U.A. Sports Festival is in six weeks. That will go by quickly and it doesn't allow for very much time to prepare. If you can understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes, sir!"

The atmosphere was thick with anticipation. The school year had practically just begun and they were already being given an opportunity to take a huge step towards their goals.

Harumi inhaled deeply, an effort to still her racing heart as her eyes scanned the faces of her fellow students. From this day forth, she was to be a member of the U.A. Hero Course, class 1-A. Determination shone in her eyes, and it was a look that did not slip from Aizawa's radar.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

* * *

A/N: I had every intention of finishing this days ago, but it gave me a bit of grief. Not much happens in this chapter, but overall I'm pretty satisfied with it. This chapter was only meant to be an introduction. So far, they only know her on a surface level so most of the descriptions of her are surface level descriptions.

Also, it was never actually stated that the Sports Festival occurs 6 weeks after USJ, that's something I came up with on my own. Since one of the OVAs takes place 4 weeks after USJ, and I assume that OVA occurs before the Sports Festival, that's how I came up with it occurring 6 weeks after USJ.

I'll probably edit this chapter more as I write chapter 3. Whenever I felt in a tight spot about how to describe something in this chapter, I would reread chapter 1 and would end up finding so many errors. LOL. I edited/updated chapter 1 about 3 or 4 times while writing this chapter.

Speaking of editing and updating... I've updated the description for this story 3 times and I'm still not satisfied with it... *sighs* I'll get it eventually.

Anyway! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review/comment and tell me what you thought! I would love any and all feedback!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
